


Monumental Moments

by deluweil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chimney sucks at Golf, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is colluding with Auntie Maddie, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Of course Someone wins the bet, but we love him anyway, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/pseuds/deluweil
Summary: Eddie never heard Buck talk about his parents, didn't know the Buckley siblings were that good at Mini-golf either, sure as shit didn't imagine Chimney would be so bad at it, but none of that matters, because for once they're together and they're happy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	Monumental Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by justsmilestuffhappens who wanted Prompt Buck and Eddie at mini golf.

**Monumental Moments**

Buck laughed at Chimney as Maddie cheered for managing a hole in one that her boyfriend could not manage even in seven hits. Eight was the lucky number, and that is only because Eddie took pity on him and instructed him up close and personal, prompting both Buck and Maddie to step back and take a picture to commemorate the moment for posterity. (Mainly Hen who sent all kinds of laughing emojis and some very mocking gifs including the one with a baby literally rolling on the floor laughing.)

"Well done Mads!" Buck complemented while taking the position to make his own hit.

"Dad's obsession with golf at the Stuck-up's club, came in handy eventually." She retorted with a laugh.

"Yes," Buck nodded with an eye-roll and took the hit, getting it into the creepy clown's mouth with one hit too, "Yes it did."

Maddie cheered for her brother and all three turned to Eddie, "Eds, your turn." Buck quietly nudged him, he was staring at the hole where's Buck's golf-ball just landed.

"hmm?" he looked over to his friend brought out of his momentary reverie by Buck.

"Your turn." Buck repeated with a patient smile.

"Right." Eddie quickly hit the target, smirking at Chin who seemed like the only one of them who kept struggling with the idea of golf.

Chimney just muttered, "I hate you all." Prompting everyone to laugh as they moved on to the next target.

"Come on Chim, practice makes perfect!" Buck encouraged.

"Is that what your dad kept telling you?" Chimney threw over his shoulder as he adjusted his position and club, like Eddie showed him earlier.

"No." Buck replied succinctly "You're off adjust yourself to the left."

Eddie looked to his left to meet Maddie's eyes as if asking her to elaborate, but she just shook her head promptly ending the silent discussion.

Chimney only needed four tries this time and stood close to Maddie as she was taking her turn.

"This is fun," Eddie commented as he came to stand next to Buck.

"Yeah, we should take Christopher to the kid's golf; I think he'll like it." Buck replied with a smile.

"We could go this Saturday," Eddie suggested, "If you're free that is."

Buck chuckled "Even if I wasn't I would have made time, I love hanging out with the little guy." He left Eddie's side to take his turn, complementing his sister on a well-placed shot.

"You guys never talk about your parents," Eddie commented quietly as Maddie came to stand next to him.

"Not much to say really," Maddie replied quietly, her eyes never leaving her brother making sure he can't hear them "I already told Chim this, but our parents weren't bad people, just bad parents." She shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Eddie frowned.

"It means that style and prestige was a way of life, children were a possession to parade in public and holidays were a spectacle cushioned with alcohol, shiny trees and big parties." Buck interjected as he turned from his target after taking his turn.

"There were no movie nights, no drawing on the fridge's door, no hugs unless we're being photographed and no cuddling in front of the fireplace. Our parents just weren't the nurturing kind of people, they only had kids because others expected them to, and they had more than one because my dad couldn't fathom not having a son to show off to the world." Buck explained with a shrug, he seemed bored.

"Your turn." He gestured Eddie to take the shot.

"So wait," Chimney interject, his face contorted in an offended way "This is why all my movie references went over your head when you first started here?" he sounded outraged.

Buck chuckled "That," he conceded, "also I was too young to know what the hell you were talking about." He ended with a smirk, leaving a laughing Maddie and a sputtering Chimney to stand behind Eddie whose hands were shaking from laughter too.

Buck stepped close, running calming hands from shoulders to the hands holding the golf club "If you miss this, Chimney will never let you live it down no matter the circumstances." He murmured quietly in his ear.

Eddie took a deep calming breath, body melting back into Buck's "And this is supposed to help?"

"Hands completely steady now." Buck smirked but the eyes that met Eddie's were soft, he adjusted Eddie's stance and club's angle and stepped back.

Eddie was very happy that any protest his body and mind would have showed outwardly was held back just long enough to take the hit and hit the mark, he then turned around meeting Buck's amused smirk with one of his own "You're a menace."

"He knows." Maddie and Chimney chorused.

"So you guys gonna kiss or are we ignoring what just happened?" Chimney asked.

Buck rolled his eyes at his sister and soon-to-be brother in-law then met Eddie's eyes questioningly, Eddie agreed with a subtle shrug looking very amused at the banter. Somehow, he knew this is how they'd get together, there was no room for drama anymore, this year sucked badly, at this point they were just happy to be together romantically or not.

"Well it depends really on one very important thing." Buck commented moving closer to his best friend.

"Christopher?" Maddie guessed.

"Nope, on who wins the bet if we kiss right this moment?" Buck retorted, Eddie huffed a surprised laugh, he should have known they bet about everything.

"That would totally be me." Maddie assured him.

"Oh, well then." Buck shrugged closing the distance between himself and Eddie who met him halfway in a sweet kiss, both of them smiling loons.

"Finally!" Chimney crowed "Wait what are you doing?" he turned to Maddie who took a picture and was typing excitedly.

"Sending Christopher a picture, we made a pact to commemorate their first kiss and send it to the other if we ever manage to witness this monumental moment." Maddie replied with a happy smile.

"I love that kid." Chimney said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, hope you liked it, I know I had fun writing it ❤


End file.
